Summer Forever
by NeonHemp
Summary: "We walked down the hallway towards the front door of the school, hand in hand, one last time. We were college bound. But with Kyle by my side, I knew it would always be summer forever." Stan and Kyle have been super best friends since kindergarten. They've made it to middle school and things change and feelings begin to develop. StanxKyle M for Language and Sexy content.
1. Last Day of Elementary School

A/N: Okay, so it's been forever since I've done a fic, and I've had this started since the Tweek x Craig episode of South Park, but I always thought Kyle and Stan should be canon. It starts off slow, but we will get to all of the mushy goodness soon!

I couldn't believe how fast time has already flown by. It was the last day of 5th grade. The last day that I would walk down the hallway of South Park Elementary with Kenny, Cartman, and my Super Best Friend Kyle. I have had the same group of kids in my class since kindergarten. It was going to be weird next year. Starting at South Park Middle School, where we would all be separated to some degree. But that time would come. I laid there staring at the ceiling reminiscing of memories from school until my mom walked in. "Stan? Are you awake? You're going to be late for your last day of elementary school! Time to get dressed!" I closed my eyes and sighed. "Okay, mom, I'm getting up." I rolled out of bed and turned my bedroom light on. 'I wonder how the guys feel about it?' I thought to myself and opened the door to head to the bathroom.

"Shelly, come on! I gotta pee! MOM! SHELLY WON'T GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" I yelled down the hallway. "GOD YOU'RE SUCH A TURD!" My sister, whose last day of middle school was today, screamed as she flung the bathroom door open, hair half fixed and make-up half-assed. She tried to look decent, but it never worked. Plus, she had a shitty attitude and no friends because of it. I went into the bathroom and relieved myself and washed my hands and brushed my teeth. I looked at myself in the mirror, blue eyes, messy black hair, a trait I inherited from my dad. I brushed through my hair and as always, decided on my blue hat with the red puffball on top. Once back in my bedroom I gathered my backpack, dawned my brown jacket and red converse, and opened the door to walk to the bus stop.

Just as usual, Kyle walked up beside me and together we walked to the bus stop. Like clockwork, every day. "Sup, dude?" Kyle asked. "Tired as hell, dude. I'm so glad school is out after today. I hate waking up early." I said, yawning. Kyle laughed, "Dude, you know next year we have to get up even earlier cause middle school starts at 7:20, not 8:20." I groaned, "Don't remind me, man." We approached the bus stop and Kenny and Cartman were there already. "Nuh-uh Keenny, I would totally kick your ass at Mortal Kombat. Wouldn't I guys?" Cartman said as we walked up. "Fat chance, dude." Kyle said, "I still can't beat Kenny and I've studied all of the characters in the game." "Yeah, fatass, " I chimed in, "I won't even try because I know it will make me mad." "Well, you guys just suck and when I get Mortal Kombat from my mom for doing good throughout school this year, we will see." The bus rolled up just in time before we had to hear Cartman for the millionth time say he's going to be better at any of us at something. I feel kind of bad for him, he's just not good at many things, usually just being an asshole. But whatever works, I guess. We've been stuck with him this long, I doubt he's going anywhere for a while.

"Okay, children. Last day of school, means cleaning up the place. Which you know I hate just as much as you do." Mr. Garrison told us all as soon as we were all seated and the bell rang. "I don't see why they just don't have someone come in and do this and let us leave." He mumbled before dismissing us to start taking things off the walls and cleaning out desks and such. "Dude, Stan, look what I found in the back of my desk? I thought someone stole it. "He laughed. It was half of a sandwich he brought for lunch towards winter break. "Gross, dude." I laughed with him. "Hi Stan!" Wendy, my girlfriend said, standing next to my desk. "Hey Wendy." I said. Our relationship was, weird, but I guess there isn't much to one in elementary school. I couldn't even kiss her without throwing up all over her. "Bebe is having a small party tonight for the end of the school year. Do you want to come?" She asked. I wasn't into going to parties like that. Especially with the whole group of girls in my grade. They're annoying. "I'll see if my parents will let me Wendy. I'll text you though and let you know." I responded, knowing I wasn't going to even ask my parents. "Okay, bye Stan!" She walked off to the other side of the classroom and Mr. Garrison announced that it was lunch time. Which was good, because I was starving, I forgot to grab a pop tart on the way out.

We made our way and sat down at the usual table. Ever since Chef has been gone, lunch isn't as good. Our group of friends always got extras because we had a close bond with Chef, but now it's just usual and bland. I sat next to Kyle, with Cartman and Kenny across from us. Sometimes Butters would join us, but he's been hanging out with the girls lately. "So, do you guys think that Butters is gay? Because he's definitely not getting laid by the girls." Cartman stated. "Maybe he's just got the perfect plan." Kenny said, muffled by his jacket. "Of course, you would say that Keenny. Nobody would think to even get with a poor person." Cartman joked, even though no one was laughing. "I'm pretty sure there's a lot of girls in middle school that would want to date you, Kenny. Don't listen to lard ass over there." Kyle chimed in. "Ay! Don't call me lard ass you stupid Jew!" Cartman yelled. Every day was the same at lunch. Something about someone, ending with Cartman and Kyle yelling Jew and fat ass back and forth to each other. They never got along, despite the years of friendship we all had.

On the way back from lunch, Kyle and I stopped by the restroom before heading back to class. "So, are you really going to the party tonight, dude?" Kyle asked me while I was washing my hands. "No way dude. You know I don't like parties like that. I was just going to see if you wanted to come over and play video games tonight." I replied to him, drying my hands and waiting on him to wash his. "Totally dude! But won't Wendy get pissed off if she finds out you ditched to play video games with me again?" He questioned. "Pfft. She'll live if she finds out. She always does." I laughed and we returned to our classroom to sit in our cleaned-out desks to wait for Mr. Garrison to play a movie to waste the rest of our day. I didn't pay attention to what was being played. All I could think about was how much life was going to change. Middle school was a bigger deal than I thought. I've been in the same class as Kyle since kindergarten, what will I do if we don't have any classes together? What if he makes a new Super Best Friend? "Dude, time to go, school's out." Kyle interrupted my thoughts by tapping me on the shoulder. "Oh, right dude, coming. See ya, Mr. Garrison!" I shouted and made my way with the guys to the bus to head home for the summer.

The bus ride home was chaos, as usual, except louder. Everyone knew they were immune from getting into trouble on the last day of school. We arrived at our bus stop and Kenny, Cartman, Kyle, and I got off the bus and heard all the chaos disappear down the road. "See you fuckers later! I'm going to go get the Mortal Kombat game my mom promised me." Cartman bid us farewell, until tomorrow probably, when he would be calling us to come over and see who was better at the game. "See ya guys later." Kenny muffled through his hood. "By Kenny, see you tomorrow." I said as he walked off and Kyle and I began to walk towards our houses.

"So, were you coming over to my house? Or am I coming to yours?" Kyle asked. Honestly, I didn't like spending time at my house. I was always there, my sister is a brat, and sometimes my parents were beyond unbelievable. Especially my dad. But his parents had their faults too. Way stricter about what we do and what time we go to sleep. Plus, I always had to sleep on the floor because his mom thought that two boys sharing a bed was odd. It never bothered me. We share the bed at my house and we fit just fine. Maybe it is a Jewish thing. "It doesn't matter to me, dude. I'm fine with either." I replied. "Let's stay at your house. My mom's been especially overbearing lately since we just finished elementary school." He said quickly. "I'm gonna go home and ask her and she'll probably call your mom. But I'll get my stuff and come over when she says I can." "Okay," I said, "I'll see you in a little bit Kyle." I walked up my driveway as he walked one house over. I went inside and took my shoes off at the front door. "Mom, can Kyle come over tonight?" I yelled as I walked towards the kitchen. "Sure, he can, as long as Sheila says it's okay." Mom said, she always said yes. Her and dad usually don't ground me, and if I ask, they don't mind. They're oblivious to anything going on. I don't mind, but I think that's why my sister is the way she is. The house phone rang and I stood there waiting on my mom to answer it. "Oh hi, Sheila. Yes, of course it's okay if Kyle comes over and stays the night. Oh yes, he's always good. I think they're just excited they're going to middle school next year. Oh, I know, they're growing up so fast. Okay Sheila, I will talk to you later. Okay, bye." My mom hung the phone up and I immediately asked, "Can we have pizza for dinner? We like pepperoni!" She smiled, "Yes, that's fine. But you gotta go put your backpack away and clean up your room a little." "Okay, thanks mom!" I said and went upstairs.

I looked out of my window and saw Kyle coming up our driveway. I kicked some clutter under my bed and ran downstairs to meet him at the door. "Sup dude? Mom's gonna order pizza." I said, closing the door behind him. "Awesome! There's a new Terrance and Phillip episode on tonight. We are gonna watch it, right?" He asked. "Dude, yes. Why would we miss it?" We ate pizza, played video games, talked about Kenny and Cartman, and plans for the summer. After we finished watching the Terrance and Phillip episode, we decided it was time to go lay down. Even though we don't have school until the fall, we still got up at 7:00 that morning.

We changed into our pajamas, both some variation of Terrance and Phillip. And climbed into my twin size bed. "Hey Ky?" I only called him that when I was what I called 'having a sensitive moment'. "Yeah, Stan?" I could tell he tilted his head towards me. "Do you think things are going to be different now that we're going into middle school? I mean, I know it will be different, but do you think even if we get separated, that we will be best friends?" It had been bothering me the last few days. I don't know what I would do without my best friend. I don't think I could have another one as great as Kyle. "I don't think we'll be best friends, Stan. We're always going to be Super Best Friends. Forever. Even if we don't see each other at school all the time, we're still neighbors. I'm sure it will all work out just fine. Don't worry." He patted my head and turned over on his side. "Thanks Ky. You're the best." I turned the opposite direction and drifted off thinking about everything I wanted to fit into this summer.


	2. First Day of Middle School

A/N: Okay, so I hope this chapter isn't too long. I didn't intend for it to be!

Chapter 2

Summer practically flew by. Between the games of Stick of Truth, Mortal Kombat, and basketball, plus video games. I even had time for Wendy issues. I blew her off at Bebe's party at the end of the school year, and she was pissed. She even broke up with me, but we're past that now. We made up and are still together, even though I still can't kiss her without getting sick to my stomach. Kyle and I are still Super Best Friends., and I'm assured nothing can change that.

"Dude, I'm kind of nervous. This is a whole new place and I don't wanna go through it without you." Kyle said. We were sitting on my front steps the night before school. "I wish we could stay the night together, I'd feel a little better." He said, resting his head on his hand. "I thought you were the one who wasn't worried, dude?" I asked. I was nervous too, but I was trying to keep my cool for him. "Yeah, I know, but it's tomorrow. It's weird to think that we could be put with a whole class of different people. What if I become best friends with Cartman because I don't know anyone else?" Kyle turned and looked straight at me. "Dude, I'm always gonna be your Super Best Friend, Ky. Don't worry. It's just school, yeah, you might want to be friends with someone else, but nobody can take your place Ky." I rested my hand on his shoulder, re-assuring him that everything would be alright, just like he did for me at the beginning of the summer. "Thanks, Stan. You're the best." He stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "I guess I better go home, it's almost dark and I don't want my mom to have a cow." "Okay, dude. I'll see you in the morning." I waved goodbye and walked inside where my sister was sitting on the couch.

"You and your little boyfriend have a nice chat, turd?" She smirked through her headgear. I rolled my eyes, "Oh yeah, we planned our wedding tonight." "Shut up, loser. You'll never get married." She said and flipped onto MTV. "You're one to talk." I said as I dodged a couch pillow before going upstairs to my room. I decided to lay out my outfit for tomorrow. Blue jeans, white V-neck, brown jacket, red and blue hat. The basics. Just because I was going to middle school didn't mean I was going to stray from the familiar clothes I always wore. I took my hat off my head and grabbed my pajamas. Kyle and I decided over the summer that we should get new pajamas. Terrance and Phillip were cool, but we were both getting taller, and they don't make them in our size anymore. At least the kid's kind. I grabbed the black and blue plaid pajama pants from my drawer and put them on along with a plain black t-shirt. I felt weird wearing it alone. Kyle and I had bought similar, his being green instead of blue, and a green shirt. I was so used to my regular pjs. But time to grow up some! I set my alarm on my phone for 6:00 a.m. and climbed into bed. I had a text from Kyle.

From Kyle: Thanks for talking me through that crisis, dude.

To Kyle: Anytime, Ky. That's what Super Best friends are for. : )

I smiled and locked my phone. He's definitely the best friend I could of wished for. I fell asleep thinking about how much Kyle and I have been through in the 10 years we've known each other.

I dreamed about Kyle in a different way. We were sitting at the park on the swings, talking about something that seemed important. I reached my hand out and Kyle grabbed it. We sat and swung in silence. I woke up confused. Maybe it just symbolized that we'll always be best friends through anything. Without another thought, I grabbed my backpack and headed for the door, making sure to grab 2 pop tarts before heading to the bus stop. "Have a good day at school, son." My dad said as I was walking out the door. "Thanks, dad."

Walking to the bus stop was different. It was a little darker outside and all 3 of the guys were already there. "Hey, dude." Kyle said as I walked up. "Hey, guys." I said, trying to not seem nervous. Kyle was dressed in his usual green ushanka, orange parka, with green pants and brown boots. Cartman had his red jacket on, but removed his hat and styled his hair. He looked a little more presentable than he usually did. Kenny let his hood down, but the bottom half still covered his mouth. He had fair blonde hair and light blue eyes now that the sunlight hit them. We all did different variations of waking up, eye rubbing, yawning, stretching, mindlessly fidgeting until the bus arrived.

The ride to school was silent for the most part. You could hear whispered conversations, but on the middle school bus you could listen to your music on the ride to and from. For being as early as it was, most of the kids picked that option. I pulled out the poptarts I grabbed before I left and offered Kyle one. "I got you a poptart if you're hungry." I said, holding it out. "Thanks dude! I'm starving. I woke up late and didn't have time to eat. What kind is it?" "Wildberry. You should know" I laughed. We ate our poptarts and continued the ride to school.

"Are you ready Stan?" Kyle asked me as we were approaching the school. "Yeah, I think so. Even if we are separated, I think we will be okay. We always have the bus ride to and from school to talk about stuff." I assured him, not letting him know I was nervous as hell too. "You're right, Stan, I don't know why I'm so worried." "It's because you and your boyfriend won't be able to be up each other's asses any more, huh Keenny." Cartman said over the back of our seat. "Shut up fatass." Kyle and I both said, laughing after.

The bus pulled up to the school and we were told to head toward the 6th grade hallway and look at the lists on the doors to find our homeroom. I was hoping that Kyle's name would be on the same list as mine, but it wasn't. "Hey Kyal, it looks like me and you have homeroom together. Too bad, huh Stan." Cartman came up and said real proud. He knows Kyle doesn't care for him and he knows it pisses me off that we aren't in the same class. He's just going to rub it in. "Shut the hell up, Cartman. I've got Kenny in mine, I'm just glad I can be away from you as much as possible." I said, staring down the list outside of my classroom. The bell rang and it was time do separate from Kyle. "Okay dude, maybe we will have lunch together. The day isn't over yet! I'll see you later, Stan." Kyle said as he began walking off towards his homeroom. "Okay, Ky. I'll see you later." I walked into my class and took a seat in the back next to Kenny. I was okay with that. Kenny was a really good friend, not my Super Best Friend, but he is one of my best friends. Even if I don't see Kyle, I can just tell him about my day, and he can still tell me about his. It will all be okay.

As soon as I was seated, the teacher walked in. "Mr. Garrison?" A few of us chimed at once. "Yes, children. It's me. They decided since there's more middle school children now, that I will be working at the middle school." He said as he began to pass around papers with our yearly schedule on it. I was somewhat relived because at least that was a familiar face. I looked around the room, there were a few faces I knew. Clyde, Token, Butters, and Jimmy. I breathed in and out normally for the first time since I sat down. 'I don't have to really get to know anybody. This is great.' I hated getting to know new people. I just couldn't relate to a lot of people's problems or interests. It just seems like my group of friends, even Cartman, sometimes, look out for each other.

My piece of paper landed in front of me. I looked at it. I have Math, History, Gym, Lunch, English, then Science. Seems easy. At least I can look forward to science, my favorite subject, at the end of the day before seeing Kyle. At that moment, I felt my phone go off. Speak of the devil.

From Kyle: Hey dude. I got History, Math, Gym, Lunch, Science, English. What did you get?

To Kyle: Math, History, Gym, Lunch, English, Science. We got gym and lunch together!

I was excited. I had no idea why I was so nervous about this whole thing. It was turning out alright. My phone went off again, this time from Wendy. 'Oh crap,' I thought, 'I haven't even talked to her today or anything.' I got too caught up over being with my Super Best Friend.

From Wendy: Hey Stan, what classes did you get?

To Wendy: Math, History, Gym, Lunch, English, Science. What about you?

Honestly, I wasn't worried. Like I said, our relationship was weird. One day we were okay, the next she freaks out, then back to normal. She keeps pressuring me to suck it up and kiss her, but I feel like that will come on its own time. Maybe I'm still too young to care about that as much.

From Wendy: Science, English, Lunch, Gym, History, Math. The complete opposite as you. I'm devastated!

To Wendy: It will be okay Wendy. We can always see each other before school and after.

We never saw each other that often, really. Occasionally if I was out with the guys and she would be with her girlfriends. Or if there was a school event or something like that. She never made and effort, and I really didn't either, but somehow, we were still a couple since 3rd grade. My phone stayed silent and I focused on class. Both Math and History were the same thing. Explaining what we were going to do for the whole year, the major tests we will have to take, introducing ourselves for the unfamiliar crowd, how class rotation worked, all the usual first day talking. It flew by.

Gym came and I hurried to the locker room. We were all assigned lockers and a uniform to change into. As I was opening my locker and getting ready to change, Kyle walked up. "Hey dude! I'm right next to you!" He smiled and opened his. "Kick ass dude!" That was alright with me. I'm glad I don't have to stand next to someone I don't know and change. Kyle and I were used to changing in front of each other since we always had sleep-overs. "I hope we play football today." I said to Kyle as we walked out of the locker room to the group that was gathering together in the middle of the gym. "Whatever dude, you know I'm good at basketball. Football is too complicated for me." Kyle said. "I know, either way, I'm just glad we get lunch next." We both laughed and the teacher began taking roll call.

After a chorus of 'here!' from the whole class we were told to take a seat on the bleachers to watch a safety video on proper use of gym equipment. Kyle and I sat next to each other, with Kenny, Butters, Craig, and Clyde around us. You could tell what students came from a different elementary, they were all grouped together. We sat and watched the lady on the video explain anything and everything that we could use in gym class, covered the tests we would have to do and safety when using the equipment. After the video was over, we all had to do the first day introduction and tell everyone what our favorite sport was and what games we hope to play throughout the year.

We were dismissed to go change back into our clothes and get ready to head to lunch. I was so excited. The poptart this morning was good and all, but an actual meal is exactly what I needed. Kyle and I finished up in the locker room and headed to the lunch room. "What are you going to get? We actually have options now." Kyle asked as we walked in. "And where do you wanna sit?" "One thing at a time dude. I wanna eat it all right now I'm so hungry." I replied. "What do you wanna eat? I could honestly go for anything." "Let's just go basic and get pizza. You can never go wrong with pizza." Kyle said, heading off in the direction of the pizza line, which was probably the longest line in the cafeteria. "Hey, fellas." Butters approached us in line. "Seems like everyone wants pizza today, huh?" He smiled. Butters was so, just so innocent. I always admired him for that. "Yeah, it's probably because we all just want to stay safe. It looks like nothing but 6th graders this lunch." Kyle said, looking around. We finally moved up in line to get our food and there were still a lot of kids behind us. We sat down at a table off in the corner, which was nice because it wasn't as loud. It was Kyle, Butters, and me. Shortly after Tweek and Craig joined us. As soon as Craig sat his tray down, the bell rang dismissing lunch. "What the fuck? That's bullshit." Craig said, quite loudly. "D-don't say that so loud! You're g-going to get into t-trouble!" Tweek stammered, holding onto Craig's shoulder. "I'm going to sit here until I'm done. I mean, it's going to take everyone forever to throw away trash, so it'll be fine." I said, trying to thin the air. We all hurried and finished eating by the time just about everyone was out of the cafeteria.

The last half of the day went by super-fast. The 5 of us split ways to finish up the last half of the school day. It didn't take long. Pretty much same scenario in each, introduce ourselves, learn what we're going to learn, book assigning, etc. I was gathering my belongings and heading for the bus to go home in no time.


End file.
